


Wait

by ParkerStark



Series: Triumverate Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Tony will never get used to his boys going on missions, He doesn't like it, Hero is their Dog btw, M/M, Multi, Phil bakes to calm down, They've been together a bit by now, Tony beats up metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's late coming back from a mission. It stresses Tony and Phil out, but nothing left to do but wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts), [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts).



It wasn't often Clint went out without Phil anymore. Even less often that Clint was gone more than a week or two at a time. He had been due back four days ago, and he was still gone.

Tony tapped his fingers on the table, and Phil turned, frowning at his husband. "Tony, Calm down. This happens. Clint will be back when he can."

Tony growled softly, and Phil walked around, pulling him close, and Tony melted against Phil's warm strength. "I worry about him. I know its stupid."

"Love makes people stupid." he shrugged. "It happens." He moved away, and kept working on punching his bread dough down. When Tony got stressed, he built, and beat metal.

Phil cooked. Or shot things.

".....I'm going to go walk Hero." He said, standing and rolling his shoulders.

Nothing for them to do now but wait.

Wait for their archer to get back so they can know he's safe again. At least until the next mission, or the next call to assemble.


End file.
